nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pabst Red Ribbon Beer
Steven Johnson - any relation? Semyon E. Breyev 13:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Just invented a name, which need to be my noncle or something . BTW can you see the logo? Jon Johnson 13:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you don't see the logo it's okay for the last five days some pictures haven't shown up, appaerd, and the dissapered again. That's wikia! Marcus Villanova WLP 14:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh okay than, I thought that I and my pc were the problem :p... Do you like the article? Jon Johnson 14:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Like it? Love it!! Makes me wanna empty a pint right this instant! BastardRoyale 14:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::love the logo! 15:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't see it, something is wrong with the site, but if everyone else sees it, it's okay! Jon Johnson 15:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't get worked up! Wikia is being a bitch, probaly four minutes from now you'll see it again, but ten minutes after that it'll be gone! Marcus Villanova WLP 15:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really hope so Jon Johnson 16:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can still see it can you? Marcus Villanova WLP 16:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nope, in safari, I can see the logo, but not the second image, and in chrome, i can't see any of them Jon Johnson 16:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Use Firefox, the best browser on Earth Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I did earlier, but chrome is faster, and safari better looking :p can you see the logo in Firefox? Jon Johnson 16:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I can Pierlot McCrooke 16:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::both chrome and safari are good though. 16:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Red ribbon? Was that to avoid copyright issues or just a form of political deformation? 08:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :A bit of both actually, but I like it this way :p Jon Johnson 09:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::i dont want companies that are related to real comapnies here Pierlot McCrooke 09:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I am altering the second image like I said on the phone Jon. It seems you can still learn a great deal from me. 09:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's your choice Jon, but you must agree I am a splendid 'foefelaar'. 09:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Movie connection? I was wondering if the man who took an interest in me could be persuaded to join the Harold Food Corporations Holding? The real-world counterpart of this beer is namely featured in a movie as are two other products produced by my holding. In exchange for adding the template 'HFCH' on top of the page I would give you a 25 percent interest in the company. In addition, you can keep running it as you like; the only thing I'm after is expending my collection of movie-products. Harold Freeman 09:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :In the movie (I take it that you are referring to the marvelous Blue Velvet) it is Pabst Blue Ribbon. Does that still count? 09:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It is fair enough for me even though I did not like the movie. Harold Freeman 09:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I will certainly think about it! It would be lovely, but the beer is now just becoming popular, so I'll wait a bit before going to your company Jon Johnson 10:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Other colors? when will Pabst Green Ribbon launch? when will Pabst Yellow Ribbon launch? Pierlot McCrooke 09:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :You could use those colors for the non-alcoholic and light versions. Pabst Green Ribbon (no alcohol) and Pabst Yellow Ribbon (light version). 09:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you design logos for them? Pierlot McCrooke 09:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Easily, we have Photoshop to do the work. I just think Johnson might not want to alter the name. Maybe we can just re-color the labels and keep the name? (Red Ribbon Zero with a green label and Red Ribbon Light with a yellow label) 09:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::We could but, i would like to keep the blue logo for the tickets, it has some authenticity Jon Johnson 10:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm making a can of PRR as we speak. It will be a success, I can feel it. Too bad I didn't keep a blue ticket version where I worked away your 'geknoei'. 10:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My 'geknoei', I worked long for it, and your geknoei is as large as my 'geknoei' Jon Johnson 10:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No way! In my version you can only see that was tempered with it when you know. And than again the only reason for that is that I didn't have the text in a separate layer. I help you and this is how you thank me? You're just mad because I said I could make it work and proved my right. 10:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No I'm not mad, but you have made things complicated, and I don't want that Jon Johnson 10:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Complicated? I suggest you take a good look at your original upload and the second version I uploaded over it. I worked away the error beyond what you deemed possible. 10:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes thanks for that, but i didn't want the red color their Jon Johnson 10:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) There is now also Pabst Green Ribbon Beer Pierlot McCrooke 10:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :As you want, but I've made other color versions already! and besides apple flavored beer, must be yummie Jon Johnson 10:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You may have it as a flavor Pierlot McCrooke 10:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Leinenkugel has an apple beer and fruit-flavors in general are popular. Take for instance the citrus-flavored and raspberry-flavored Hoegaarden beers. 11:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Me cans You like me cans, mate? 12:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I like them, you did a great job, i'll think of a reward :p Jon Johnson 12:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Some shares perhaps? Semyon E. Breyev 12:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::This company is owned by everybody who works for it, it is a red beer you know :p Jon Johnson 13:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just send me a crate of Pabst wrapped with a big red ribbon. 07:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I thought you didn't drink it... Semyon E. Breyev 07:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::True, but then I can throw another party. Consider yourself invited. 07:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ole, let's party Jon Johnson 08:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) This has become a nice page with the pictures and the graph. Jon could I talk to you about business here? I am about to make you the offer of the century. Harold Freeman 08:02, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you can! I'm 'one and all ear' (I'm listening) Jon Johnson 08:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I would like to refound the Harold Food Corporations Holding to include Pabst and other future movie-based companies. We would change the name and distribute the intrests equally. Harold Freeman 08:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I've been think about it, you know that 'my' companies are hold by the employees, but nevertheless I've work something out: We could create a holding which has the supervision on the brands we create, not the ventures themselves, do you understand? That way the companies remain on their own but yet the brands create by those companies are united in a holding held by us, but maybe also in the future by others, and for every brand in the holding the 'CEO' get one vote in the holding, seems complex but it's actually very simple Jon Johnson 08:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have no problem with giving the people the vote but you lost me in the end. Do you mean I would get three votes because I contributed three companies? I would favor one man one vote. Harold Freeman 08:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can agree with that, but it's just a safety mechanism i worked in, just because some newly created businesses can't overthrow the 'working powers' meaning those firms and firm chiefs who really give them for the holding, but as i said i could change my opinion in that. Did you already think of a name? Jon Johnson 08:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I just think that would be fairer considering our wiki environment. H&J's does not sound to catchy does it? Harold Freeman 08:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I again can agree with that, but i also think that it wouldn't change that much, let me compare it with statistics where you have a average and a truncated mean, if nothing goes wrong the two are the same, but if a mistake is made the truncated mean will restore the correct value. H&J sounds like a clothing store in Belgium Jon Johnson 08:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I must say that H&J sounds better and better as I say it more often. Any idea for a logo? I am not a big shot when it comes to design. Harold Freeman 08:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe we could reuse your old logo, maybe changing the color and providing a second letter, was my comparison enough to persuade you to use my concept? Jon Johnson 08:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It was a socialist comparison: sounds acceptible due to its complexity but no-one actually understands. Harold Freeman 08:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll write it down in some kind of statutes, and I'll work out the logo, i'll give you a message when i'm finished Jon Johnson 08:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I was riding by bike when... So I was riding my bike in the rain felling happy for some reason when I saw a huge deliviery truck with this logo and other logos like it on it: (...) I don't know what to say? Is this copylefting I don't really care It's 'ight! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't you know? Jon did what Harold used to do: pick a product that he saw in a movie. The only problem was that Pabst Blue Ribbon is a real company (unlike Big Kahuna or Pappy O'Daniel's). He solved this by changing the color. 07:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::oh right. big kahuna = pulp fiction, right?! 07:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Or one of the other films by the same director. He used it multiple times and I don't know were Harold saw it. 07:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I really dont like the stealing of companies from Movies. It isnt creative Pierlot McCrooke 07:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Do you like the local stage community performing an adaption of some Shakespeare piece? See it as an homage; a way to say 'I really appreciate your work'. Stealing and adapting are two different things. 08:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::@marcus, nice you found it out this way, mr smilies is also out of a movie you know. and actually i've really change by calling it red ribbon :p. Nevertheless marcus, your logo deal with the same 'problems' but hey now worries that a normal process of seeking inspiration an learning. Jon Johnson 08:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I guess we all do the that from time to time! Luca Union is based of the logo of a soccer team called the Phieladelia Union! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:37, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I know i found some others too. But i see it as inspiration, i never totally take over a logo or a firm Jon Johnson 16:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) LADD I think Pabst should be a member. I'll make an ad saying pabst wants you to drink but not on the road. So yes, no? Marcus Villanova WLP 15:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Super!! I like it JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 18:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I'll do that now. Marcus Villanova WLP 18:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, a campaign encouraging people to 'get wasted at home' or something alike. 06:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::More or less yes. Were saying "Get Drunk, Have Designated Driver" or "Get Drunk, call a cab." A beer company supporting LADD is good! Marcus Villanova Walden 17:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC)